Desire
by Choculate
Summary: Takeo, the hottest guy in Mikan's school broke up with her.And soon wants her back. Then 3 new guys arrive. And one of them is Natsume, the new hottest hottie along with Akira. And guess what? All three of them wants Mikan. Then something strange happens.
1. Haunted For Life

Desire 

Note: Hey! It's Choc-cu-latee! X)) Please R&R!! I reallie hope you'll like my new story! ) Happy Belated Merry Christmas and a Early Happy New Year!! XD

_Chapter One: Haunted For Life_

Normal P.O.V.:

"Arghh…. This is just what I need. Just right after I broke up with Takeo DURING MY FRICKIN SWEET SIXTEEN PARTY!! Damn him to hell for all I care. And I thought turning sweet sixteen was sweet. Curse whoever made that crap up. Great. I'm already late for the first day back to school from a very long P.A. day vacation, due to the remodeling for my school. No, let me rephrase that; for my new school. She looked down and glanced at her watch. Crap!!! IT'S ALREADY 7:45!! FUCK! JINNO-SENSEI IS GOING TO FREACKIN HANG ME!!" Madly thought a sixteen year-old brunette

_**Thump, thump, thump, CLUNCK! **_

"CRAP! THAT HURT FALLING OFF THE STARIS! What a nice way to start the first day of school Mikan, great job." Said Mikan exaggerated, while, congratulating herself for her stupid mistake every time she's late for school

"Mikan!! You okay honey!?!" Was what she would normally hear everyday of school. But that was in the past. When her parents were still alive. But now…. They died because of a car crash by a druggie, and Mikan moved on; by herself.

Mikan quickly gathered herself up from the cold tiled floor and ran for the door, desperately to arrive at school, before she gets any later.

She finally arrived at school tired as ever and was extremely confused where to go because of the remodeling, but Mikan quickly figured it out. She ran literally ran to her classroom but stopped when someone called her name. It was Takeo. That son of a bitch was calling out her name. She ran faster than she did when she ran to school, and towards her classroom, he started to run, she finally reached her classroom, he finally reached up to her, she tried to shove open the door, he prevented it and shoved her out of the way and pushed her against the wall. He went nearer to her face, then breathed in her ear and whispered,

"You deserved it last night." Mikan flinched. Takeo smirked at her reaction. She recalled her memories how he pushed her in the pool and broke up with her. She shoved him away and darted towards for the door and dashed in, bumping into something; or someone and hit the ground. Mikan looked up, and was stunned. She stared at crimson, ruby, hypnotic, pairs of eyes, along with his messy, ruffled up, raven dark hair, a silver earring on his left ear, and a gorgeous face. Mikan shifted her gaze to the other boys beside the boy with hypnotic eyes. One boy had sapphire eyes with blonde hair, along with a gorgeous face, the one beside him looked almost like the one with hypnotic eyes, except he had navy dark hair, and had two ear-piercing on his left ear, both silver. They looked down at her, no glared at her; no _they_ weren't the only ones that were glaring at her. The _whole_ class was glaring at her except the guys in the class and her best friends, because Mikan was said to be a goddess by the guys, and she and Hotaru were best friends, same as Nonoko and Anna.

"Sorry…." Grumbled Mikan. She looked back. Takeo was gone, she was relieved. Mikan stood up and dusted her-self up, and walked to her seat, which was next to the window.

Right after Mikan sat down Jin-jin the scary frog teacher, started to re-introduce the three new males in our class.

_Mikan's P.OV.:_

"Natsume Hyuuga" announced the boy with hypnotic, ruby, eyes

"Ruka Nogi." Declared the blonde boy with sapphire eyes

And finally, "Akira Yoshiro." Introduced the boy with dark navy hair

Then every, and I **mean** every single girl in the classroom except Hotaru and I, started to shout "KKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THEY'RE SO HOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Right after they introduced themselves too! Like what the hell was that about?!! Sure they were hot but it was freakin crazy!

With that Hotaru and I plugged our ears with our I-pod ear phones, and turned up the volume full blast and waited until they girls started to calm down. 5 minutes passed, then 10, I began to stare out the window, started to daydream about ditching this school and to roam around the world, 15, I saw something out the window on the school yard, I squinted my brown eyes, it looked like there was a gang and a dog….20, then I realized, the group of people were holding knifes and were throwing it at the dog. Then I did something stupid. I opened the window which allowed the gust of warm air hit my face and around me, that caught everyone's attention, even the new guys

MISS. SAKURA!! CLOSE THE WINDOW NOW!" Boomed Jinno- sensei along with a pissed off face

But I couldn't care less about him, I cared about the dog. I climbed out of my seat, Hotaru figured out what I was going to do and threw something at me, I caught it, and climbed on the window sill.

"MISS. SAKIURA!! GET DOWN FROM THERE!! OR I'LL HAVE TO REPORT THIS!! GET DOWN NOW!!" Jinno-sensei boomed again but louder and more fiercer

I glanced at him and everyone else, they looked at me shocked. Then my gaze went towards the gang and the dog outside. With that, I smirked allowing everyone to see, jumped out off the window sill, and in the air, falling towards the ground.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------

_**I hoped you liked my story:) Please review what your suggestions are, or any comments! XD To tell the truth, reviews help keep me going! XP Anyway… Thanks a bunch for reading! -Sincerely:**_

_**Choc-cu-latee 3**_


	2. Revealed

Desire

Note: I'M SOOOO SORRY THAT I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE!! XOO **Umm…. Please R&R XPP Thanks a bunch for those who reviewed!! They were:**

**eternalsnow2wish**

**dominiqueanne**

**jeemawoo**

**laumiki**

**Kimiko-Sakura**

**emina25**

**melissa1995**

**midnight-attraction**

**ikazuchi-hime**

**Yumi Jimyoin**

**HolyCatty**

**sHirO-kOi**

**SarcasticJoy**

**chikameow90**

**kiratsubasa**

**xXiceyfireXx**

**claireponcherrii**

**SailorDayDreamer**

**HunnyB**

**Bloomer123**

And last but not least:

21)**Fantisylover**

**Thanks for everything! Hope you'll enjoy the new chapter! Btw, Happy new year! X))**

_Chapter Two: Revealed_

Normal P.O.V.:

The wind was pressuring against her face, the ground was getting closer and closer. She looked in the palm of her hand. She glanced at it stunned; it was a little piece of note attached to four small black circle things. Mikan started to read the note;

_Attach two of these boosters to the bottom of your shoes, then attach the last two to your wrists_

Mikan obeyed what was written on the piece of paper. After she attached them on, Mikan was waiting for some major boosting. But it never came. Mikan, during now is getting dangerously close to the ground and nothing it happening. She started to panic.

"_Work! Work! Please work!" _Aggressively prayed Mikan

Too late. She was already less than a meter from the ground. Mikan started to regret that she jumped out of a window that was 5 stories from the ground. She started to think. Mikan decided to land on her feet then fall on her butt in a bush (if she's lucky or grass, please not concrete) for less pain. Half a meter away from the ground, Mikan is straitening herself to feet first; about 20 cm left, Mikan is prepared for the compact,

"Here we go." Thought Mikan

Then all of a sudden, when she was about to hit the ground, the boosters started to create fire and boosted Mikan madly off the ground.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Mikan while bursting into every direction in mid-air.

By now everyone in the class was watching and was pushing themselves against the windows for a better view, the whole class was scared at first of what happened before and shocked what happened now. While everyone was amazed and shocked, Hotaru was smirking and was proud of her newly improved boosters. She shot a glance around the classroom and the crowds for the newbies. They were gone, except one. The Blondie. He was petting his rabbit that he was carrying in his arms while leaning on the wall, unaffected and unemotional from what had happened to Mikan. Then she started to wonder why he wasn't surprised and where in the world happened to the other two boys.

**Meanwhile…..**

Mikan was screaming her way though the air until she was out of breath. Then she started to try to control the boosters. She failed and went twirling violently in the air, tried again, failed and almost hit a pine tree, tried again, success!! She stayed still in the air panting, looked beneath her feet; saw two tiny dots on the field moving slowly towards a whole mob of black and to another small dot of black. Right then she remembered why she jumped off the window; to save a dog. Mikan started to dive down through the air towards the ground again x2 the speed she went when she fell.

Mikan arrived in the sake of time. The two small dots she saw before were Natsume and Akira, the mob of black were men in black with sunglasses, and the extra small dot was a puppy. The puppy was in the middle of the destruction dodging attacks from the mob of men in black, while Natsume and Akira was trying to take out the men in black by using their alices, fire and earth. Which was making it worse because it was scaring the puppy more than ever and creating the risk of hurting the poor puppy. While the mob of black looked like they weren't throwing shining knives, but throwing icicles towards the puppy and some were throwing it at the two boys.

Mikan didn't waste any more time just being an audience and observing and not being able to do something to help. She charged towards the poor puppy at quite a quick pace. She charged with no plan formed in her head except to protect the puppy which was bad, plus she didn't even know what alice she had to tell the truth, no one did actually except Narumi-sensei. She arrived at the middle of the battle field, and somehow turned off her boosters at the right time. Rushed to the puppy that was jumping around, and looked like it was exhausted. She grabbed the puppy while it was dodging a piece of rock covered in flames by jumping high enough, and was in mid-air. Mikan caught the puppy and started to stroke its hair to reassure that she wasn't a bad guy. The pup was convinced and rested in her arms, breathing heavily. By now the mob of men in black were only shooting at Mikan now, while Natsume and Akira ran beside Mikan and created a huge wall of rock and flame mixed together, protecting them from the icy icicles.

"RUN!! WE'LL TAKE IT FROM HERE!" Yelled Akira, trying to over come the noise from the mob of men swearing and the noise from the icicles breaking.

Mikan just stood there. Shocked, scared, and angry at the same time. She didn't budge. Natsume got really impatient and shouted,

"HURRY UP! GO BEFORE WE RUN OUT OF POWER DUMAS!" Towards Mikan

Mikan on the other hand was by now, extremely furious towards Natsume. No not only Natsume, Akira too, same as the mob of men, and the teachers for not helping for heaven's sake!!

Mikan stood up.

"FINALLY! NOW RUN!" Coursed both boys

Mikan started to walk around the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Bellowed Akira

"GO BACK TO THE SCHOOL DUMAS!" Shouted Natsume

Mikan started to run around the curve of the wall. Then she disappeared on the other side of the wall. Both boys started to curse and swear, they vanished their barrier, only to see icicles nowhere to be seen and the mob of men scared and shocked. They turned their attention towards Mikan who had a scary, furious face on while holding the sleeping puppy. Then Mikan raised her hand. The ground started to shake violently around Mikan. Numerous pieces of the ground was lifted in the air, they were shaped as icicles. Mikan clutched her fist. Fire appeared around the icicles. Mikan brought down her arm and pointed towards the mob of black. They looked prepared. They all smirked and started to create icicles in the palm of their hand and shot it towards Mikan. All the icicles melted in the middle of its ride towards Mikan. Meanwhile the fire covered rock icicles were charging its way towards the mob of men in black. They started to scream and went running in every direction. But since there were so many icicles, it was enough to trap every single person.

As time passed, after all the running, screaming, and fighting, it ended as the two boys shocked and stoned, a sleeping puppy, the mob of men in black separated and trapped, classes watching stunned and amazed, and a girl, on the grass exhausted and clueless of how she accomplish such a task. Then she collapsed.

In School, In The Medical Room

Mikan's P.O.V.: _ In deep thought….:._

"Huh? Where am I? Arghh crap, my whole body is stinging. Great. I don't think I can move anymore. Oh well. At least I'm in a bed. (sigh) Wait…. I'm in a bed….. I must be at school in the nurse's room. No wonder. I wonder what happened to Natsume and Akira……. And the puppy………… OH MY GOD THE PUPPY!!"

Normal P.O.V.: 

Mikan shot up from the bed.

"IIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!" Exclaimed Mikan with full force of voice

A doctor and a nurse barged in the room, along with Hotaru. They all had urgent faces except Hotaru which looked mad.

"Are you okay?!" Urgently asked the nurse

"You shouldn't have moved baka." Stated Hotaru

"(Sigh) True, you shouldn't have moved. Listen to your friend here," Cautioned the doctor

"But I just woke up!" Complained Mikan "Anyways… Where is Natsume and Akira? And where is the puppy? Are they okay?!!"

"Yes, yes they are all okay, so clam down." Replied the doctor

"What's wrong with me? Do I have cancer? A deadly disease? Asthma?!" Desperately asked Mikan

"Hahahaha! What a funny kid! Calm down miss. You're just tired from using too much of your energy and alice. Everything is fine; all you need is a lot of rest. So calm down before you actually catch a problem either of us don't want happening." Replied the doctor with a cherry face " Oh, well look at the time! I have to go now for an appointment with my adorable wife! Catch you later and get a lot of rest Mikan!" Reassured the doctor

"Looks like your fine, Ok I think I'll go too. See ya!" Said the nurse in pink, then left the room

"Bye baka, don't do anything rash." With that Hotaru went out the door

"Aww…. Everyone left….. Maybe I should get going too…. I wonder where Natsume, Akira, and the puppy are." Said Mikan in a depressed tone

"Here. Arfff!!!" Replied Natsume and Akira in a monotone voice, along with the puppy wagging its tail in Akira's arms.

"Huh?" Mikan turned around. First she saw Natsume, then Akira, then the puppy wagging its tail. "You're alright!" Chirped Mikan while getting off the bed

"No duh we're alright. You were the one that fought. Dumas." Harshly replied Natsume

Mikan stuck out puffed her cheeks making her cute looking, and then stuck out her tongue towards Natsume, which made Natsume smirked and Akira blush _a bit._

"Arfff!!" Happily barked the puppy

"Maybe I should give you a name. How about…. MoMo!!" Said Mikan merrily

"What a mess up name." Natsume and Akira said at the same time

"Humph! Like you guys can think of a better name!" Argued Mikan

"How about Desire" Shot back Natsume

"That's not such a bad name Natsume. I'm impressed." Smirked Akira

"Shut up" Replied Natsume in a cold tone

"That's worse than the name I picked! Plus mine has a meaning! It means she's a girl!" Argued Mikan

"That's retarded" Replied Akira

"Desire has a meaning too, she's being desired by the mob of men we fought earlier." Reasoned Natsume "Okay then, its settled. Her new name is Desire." And with that, Natsume left the room.

"(Sigh) Looks like its Desire." Agreed Akira "Hey Mikan, I need to talk to you, and since school's already over. Come over to my house." Suggested Akira

"No." Declined Mikan

"If you don't I won't give you Desire, and might do something to her" Threatened Akira

"Arghh... Shit….. Fine I'll go." Agreed Mikan while walking towards the door

With that, both of them walked down the hallways, catching attention, girls glaring at Mikan, boys glaring at Akira, and finally they were out of school.

"Don't you need to get your bag?" Asked Akira

"Oh…. Yeah…. Nah… I'll get it tomorrow" Replied Mikan

"K" Replied Akira

It was already sunset now and both of them are still walking to his house.

"Here we are." Said Akira in a flat tone

Mikan's P.O.V.:

The house was extremely huge! It looked like a celebrity lived here. But instead Akira ad his family lives here. I was to stunned to say anything and kept walking towards the door. Akira ringed the door bell. Natsume opened it. Half naked….. Only wearing a towel and was wet. He looked freakin _hot_, he also had muscles to make it look hotter. I felt my face turn warm, and warmer by the minute so I looked at the ground to let both boys see and saw Desire there.

"Hey Natsume." Greeted Akira

"Why is she here?" Asked Natsume in a pissed off tone of voice

"Well you see, I got her to come here."

"Great…" Said Natsume sarcastically

"Well let's get insi-.'" Akira was cut off by a sound of gunshots.

I turned and saw a black limo, at that instant pain shot though my entire body. Something went though my left arm, and then my right shoulder. Then realized my arm and shoulder was shot. All of a sudden something hit directly below my neck. Then everything went black.

**Note: Whoever is reading this, thanks a bunch for reading my story! X)) Thanks to all the people that reviewed earlier! And I hope I'll receive reviews for this chapter too! XDD Btw… Happy first day of '08!! **

**-Sincerely: Choc-cu-latee 3**


	3. Tag, You're It

Desire

I'M SOOO SORRY!! XOO SOORRYY I TOOK SOO LONG TO UPDATE!! I had a whole week of studying for tests and doing HUGE projects!! I'm sooo sorry!! And um… Here are the awesome people who reviewed and did more :)

**1) HunnyB**

**2) SailorDayDreamer**

**3) petalsarefallingxoxo**

**4) claireponcherrii **

**5) k0nek0**

**6) eternalsnow2wish**

**7) chris3169512**

**8) HolyCatty**

**9) Kikyo10**

**10) xXMitsumeXx **

**11) sHirO-kOi**

**12) k.cirta.pharas **

**13) kradraven**

**14) xXiceyfireXx **

**15) kawaiinami**

**16) Cupid's Diary **

**17) rockerfaith**

**18) lisettesakura **

**19) animexanime obsessed**

**20) jazzflame**

**21) SarcasticJoy**

**22) aegyo **

**23) ikazuchi-hime**

**24) mangaluver123**

**25) Pekopon Pudding**

**26) AnimeLoverXP**

**27) kaye2bu**

**Well…. There you have it… And ummm... Not to be greedy or anything… Please read and review :) And hope you'll enjoy the chapter!**

_Chapter Three: Tag, Your it._

Mikan's P.O.V.

I slowly open my eyes. My vision was blurry. I rubbed them, sat up, and found myself on a ivory coloured bed that I found the comfiest and softest bed I had ever touched or laid on. I lifted my gaze towards a door, and discovered that I was light-headed and I wasn't in my own room; but someone else's. I looked at my surroundings a bit more. I was on a king-sized bed, a small table with a lamp on top on each side of the bed, a medium sized lamp attached to the ceiling, a large brown wardrobe in a corner, a dark brown coloured desk with a chair on the left of where I was, a very large window covering almost the left wall where the desk and chair stood, and a door in front of me. Then I remembered. Akira asked, no wait, let me rephrase that. Akira threatened me to go over to his house to talk about something. And when we got there, we met Natsume and were ambushed by people.….. Who knocked me out….. And I was shot…….. Oh… My... God… I was shot!! Two times!! But wait…. How comes it doesn't hurt?

I look down at my right shoulder, it was bandaged. I switched my gaze towards my left arm. It was also bandaged. I sighed in relief. Someone probably treated my arm and shoulder. But who? Just then, I remembered Akira and Natsume. I didn't waste anytime and bolted towards the door, opened it, then dashed though the hallway, towards the stairs. And just when I was about to turn around to run downstairs, I bumped into someone. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. I was tumbling downstairs with someone I didn't even know and who and could be an enemy, or someone who wants to rape me, for crying out loud! And I was feeling every bit of pain around my body while tumbling.

When I finally stopped tumbling and landed on the cold floor. I tried to get up but I couldn't. That's when I felt heat above of my body. I glanced up. I then saw them. Those hypnotic pairs of ruby eyes…. I started to stare into them, them I saw something in them. Fear. I then shifted my glace to the face. It was Natsume. I looked down and saw blood and several scratches on his body. But it became worse. He was still half-naked from the last time I saw him. I blushed because of his body, then I gasped because of all the scratches on his body. Natsume replied by groaning. Then without thinking, I blurted out,

"Are you alright?" He muffled his hair in frustration. My eyes started to get watery, and my vision was blurred.

I was confused, concerned, guilty, and angry at myself. First of all, it was my fault why those people came. Second, I got Natsume and possibly Akira hurt. And third, I did nothing, got shot twice, and someone had to treat my injuries! Now this time it was twice in a row I acted without thinking. I hugged Natsume. I hugged his neck with my arms, then twined my legs around his body. Then I started crying. I swear! It was the third time when I started to act without thinking for the entire year!

"Natsume! What's taking you so long? Go call Mikan up! It's time for dinner!" Yelled a familiar voice. It was Akira.

In an instant I had heard that call, I was brought back into reality. I stopped crying and untwined my arms and legs around Natsume.

"Sorry." I said while looking at the ground and sniffing.

"Hn." Was his reply. I looked up. I couldn't see his eyes, which disappointed me. Then he got up from the floor and offered his hand to me. I gratefully accepted it. I was too tired to get up by myself.

We walked all the way to the kitchen in silence. I don't know. I'm guessing it's the kitchen because it was dinnertime. Who knows? But that didn't concern me. What concerned me my right arm because it started to sting, and trying to see Natsume's eyes again. Thinking that I'll be successful in getting a glimpse of his hypnotic eyes of his; but he kept them under his long bangs. Which really frustrated me and to my surprise, I swore I saw a tear drop rolling down his cheek. But in an instant, it was gone. We turned. And I found myself in the kitchen. I was stunned.

The kitchen was covered in a lovely bakery smell, the whole room was extremely clean, there were 10 different dishes on the table, the table was already set-up, everything was perfect, and I just didn't have any words to describe it. Well except this one, it was _unbelievable! _Once again I was snapped into reality when Akira yelled it was dinnertime when we already at the doorway. I switched my gaze towards Akira. He was already eating. That pig.

Akira was wearing a plain blue t-shirt, black Nike shorts, and a pair of white socks. He was stuffing his face with rice and veggies. He doesn't look hurt. Thank god. Then he looked up. He continued to chew then he swallowed. He opened his mouth and said,

"Come! What are you waiting for? Come eat!" I nodded shyly and made my way to the table full of food. Natsume just stood at the doorway, but he soon came over and sat beside me. My heart was thumping furiously. I was right now confused. Why is my heart thumping so much? Why is he sitting beside me? Why- I was cut off.

Someone shoved a broccoli into my mouth. I chewed and found myself savoring the taste of it. It was delicious! I looked up to see who put it in my mouth. It was Akira. He was smiling at me.

"Do you like it?" He asked. I nodded. "Good. Then eat more!" He started to put several pieces of food in my bowl, and on my rice. I sighed then laughed. Akira looked confused. I laughed harder. His face looked so funny!

"What? What's so funny?" He asked in a smile

"No, (laugh) it's (pfft) nothing." I replied with a wide grin plastered on my face so I wouldn't end up laughing. But I did anyway.

"No really. What's wrong? What's so funny?"

"You!" I admitted while giggling. His face became even funnier. It was like a little boy's face. It was so cute! And funny because he looked old at the same time. Get it?

"No I know that…. But where?"

"Your face! I giggle louder

"What's on my face?!"

'Your face!!" I laughed. Tears were welling up in my eyes. I was having such a great time. And I wasn't hungry so I didn't bother eating. Then Natsume got up from his seat. He was looking down. I stopped laughing. I saw his hands; they were tightened into a fist. Then I began to worry. I tried to look at his eyes again. Once again, they were covered. Then he left. I turned around to face Akira. His face was grim. Then I was totally confused. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I tried again but Akira spoke before I could.

"You don't remember him do you?" He said. I tilted my head to the right and gave him a confused look.

"What?" I asked in total confusion.

"You don't remember do you?" He asked again. He was also looking down.

"No I don't….. And why should I?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh… Then never mind." He looked at the clock on the wall. I looked at it too. It was 11: 45 pm.

"I think you should go home now… It's late. I'll take you home." Akira suggested

I blinked a couple of times before answering. Then I nodded.

He took me to the garage. I stopped at the car door. Something was missing. Then I remembered. Desire! I turned to Akira.

"Where's Desire?" I asked "Is she okay?"

"She's in the car and she's okay." He simply responded

I nodded and went into the car.

We arrived in front of my house. I pushed opened the car door and securely held Desire close to me. I closed the door and made my way to my front door. Grabbed for my keys in my sweater pocket, unlocked the door, stepped inside, waved goodbye, walked inside, shut the door, locked the door, turned around to go upstairs, but was stopped by a piece of paper taped the edge of a step of my staircase.

I walked towards piece of paper and ripped it off the step. I stared at it. It said;

_Tag, you're it_

**Well… That's the end! I hope you enjoyed the chapter:) I'm really sorry for the very, very, very, late update! I was extremely busy this week and last!! Sorry!!I'm also very sorry for making it short! I was eager to finish it! Please review! XD Anyways… Thanks a bunch for reading! **

**Sincerely: Choc-cu-latee :P**


	4. We All Fall Down

Desire

Note: **Woops.. Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, and sorry you guys! XO I was incredibly busy this week, last, and last. I had to go perform, dance, draw, play, study, school, homework, and party XP So I didn't have time to get on the internet. Well I did.. But it was for homework.. And I did go on Fanfiction.. But I felt like reading the stories that were on.. :D Tehehe.. Sorry for everything! I truly am! So here is the fourth chapter. Hope you'll enjoy. **

_Chapter Four: We All Fall Down_

Mikan's P.OV.: 

What? How? Why? Oh. My. God. I clenched the piece of paper and rushed to the door, hoping Akira was still there. I opened the door. He's gone. Damn! Shit! Oh my god! What now? Great. I have people after me now. Awesome. And now I'm it. Cool. Okay no! It's not cool! I need to get back to their house! Wait. Shit! I don't remember how to get to their house! Crap! Oh I know! I dug into my pocket to get my cell- phone. Shitttt!!! I left it at school in my bag! Arghhh!! Oh I know! I'll use my telephone! Okay good. I ran to the kitchen to the phone. I flicked the lights on. Ohhh shit.

Natsume's P.O.V.:

She just had to look so happy being with Akira. Arghhh!! Life sucks. Especially when your first love forgotten about you, disappeared, and is having fun with your fake brother! Fantastic. And they left too. I bet they went to a love hotel to...to….Arghh! I got to stop thinking about these things! It's so…Weird.

I rubbed my forehead. Then I heard a click. I sat up from my bed.

"Back so soon? Did you have fun?" I asked with a pissed tone.

"It's not like that Natsume. I only took her home. Nothing happened. I did nothing to her. Believe me." Pleaded my oh so fake brother

"Really now?" I asked while I cocked one of my eye brows. "Then… Why did you feed her at dinner time?"

"Oh my god Natsume. I just wanted her to eat the food I cooked. Gosh! Is that so hard to believe?"

"In matter of fact. Yes. It is."

"Fine man. Believe what you want. I'm just sorry for feeding her, taking her home, and making you pissed. Happy?"

"Yeah fine. You're forgiven. Now go away. I want to watch T.V."

"Sure thing bro." With that, he left.

I went over to the T.V. to get the remote control. I switched it on and turned to channel 30. Much music. Awesome. Video on trial, something to make me laugh.

"Ahhh…" I sighed while I stretched out on my bed.I began to watch.

()()()()()()()()()------------------ -----------------------()()()()()()()()()()---------------------------------XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXO----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**-------------------------2.-------------------------------------------------------hours.later.---------------------------------------------**_

Continuing Natsume's P.OV.: 

I think I fell asleep. (yawn) Yeah I did. I stretched out on my bed. My T.V. was turned off. Probably Akira came to check on me and found me asleep. I yawned again. I got off my bed and scratched my head while heading downstairs to the kitchen.

When I arrived on the last step of the stairs the door bell rang continuously. Oh shut up! I got it, I got it. I glanced at my watch. It was one in the fucking morning! Who could it be?! I trudged to the door angrily. But all my anger vanished when I opened the door. There stood Mikan on my door step. She was covered in dirt. Her eyes were wide and frightened. Her hair was all tangled up. She was panting. She had scratches on her. Her skin was as pale as a sheet. I stood there frozen and shocked. What the fuck?! Was the first thing that popped in my mind.

"Please…. Natsume!.. Help me!... There are people after me!! Please!! They, they, they…" Then she started to cry.

Without thinking, I shoved her into the house and shut the door closed. Then I shouted for Akira and asked Mikan,

"What happened?! Who did this to you Mikan?!!"

We were in my room by the time Akira came rushing in, because it's not a regular thing for me to shout for Akira to come over.

"What happened?! Mikan!!? Natsume! What happened?!?" Akira asked worriedly

"How should I know? Ask her!" I said while placing Mikan on my bed.

"Mikan what happened?" Akira asked

Mikan looked up and then, an unexpected thing happened. Mikan began hugging me tightly while crying. Soon after, she answered Akira's question while sniffing and sobbing on my favorite black t-shirt.

"The- the-there (sob) we're pe-ople (sniff) a-at my hou-house. (sob) The-they were (sniff) try-trying t-t-to ki-kill m-m-me (sniff) Bu-ut some-som-something happ-en-ened. (sniff) Ever-everything we-went bl-black. An-nd I-I foun-ound (sniff) my-sel-f in-f-ront o-of-f (sob) you-you-your hou-se. (sniff) An-d the-the-there wa-was a-a- (sniff) no-ote o-o-on m-m-my (sniff) st-sta-stair-stair-case. (sob)"

"It's okay now Mikan. Calm down. You're safe here. Natsume and I are here. Ruka is too with your best friend Hotaru. But they're somewhere in the house, and we can't find them because this house is to big okay? And I'm very sure Hotaru is watching you somewhere on a video camera she installed in our house. So don't worry. You've got us. Okay? I'll go find them and ask them to come here when I find them okay? I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere! And Natsume! Stay with her at all times." Said Akira while pointing at me and heading out the door. Then… He left.

"So… Mikan want to go get changed? My clothes are over there. I'll get you something to wear that's small enough for you." I said while heading over to the wardrobe.

Some time passed and I found the smallest t-shirt that I could find and shorts for Mikan. After I found them, I turned around and went over to Mikan and told her to change into my clothes and to put her clothes in the laundry.

5 minutes later, she came out wearing my clothes, her hair untangled, and a brush that was broken in half. Wow. Just great. My only black hairbrush is broken.

"Sorry... I broke your brush..." Mikan said shyly.

"I see that…. Anyways…. Go to sleep. I bet you're tired. You can sleep on my bed. And I'll sleep on the floor." I said while pointing at the bed and the mattress that I will use later on.

"No." Stated Mikan. "I want you to sleep with me on the bed please? I'm scared.. Please??"

I stood there for a while shocked from what she said. Then out of nowhere. I said sure and nodded. And before I was thinking properly. I was beside Mikan with the lights turned off, and on the same bed.

I was facing the opposite way of Mikan. I bet her position was the same too. But then, her hand held my shoulder; making me turn over so I would be staring at the ceiling.

"Can you hug me?" She asked.

What? Is my brain functioning properly? Is she really asking me to hug her?

"Hn." Was my answer. I really didn't mind actually. I think... I think my feelings for her are still here. Maybe, who knows? Oh well... I better cherish this while I can.

I positioned my arm under her head as a pillow and my other arm around her waist. Her response was snuggling up to me more and making her face a few inches away from my face. Then I did something that was incredibly retarded. I kissed her. On the lips. While we were in the bed. When she was awake. God damn it. Now I'm screwed.

My eyes widned. She just whispered to me saying,

"I like you too." She kissed me back. "Good night." Were her last words before she blanked out.

"You too." I replied stunned.

_It was that night, when I finally had a nice, soothing dream. It was the most comfiest sleep I had ever had after she disappeared. Then I, for the first time believed that dreams really did come true._

_VCVCVCVCVCVCVVVCVCVCVCCVCCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVC__**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**__CVCVVCVCVCVCVCVVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVVCVCVCVCVCVVCVCVCVCVCV_

_Note: Ahh!!! I'm finally finished:D I'm proud of myself:) And umm please read and review! And thanks for all the people that had waited so long for this and reviewing! XD Sorry for uploading reallie late too XO Soo… I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!_

_Sincerely: Choc-cu-latee 3 _

_P.S. Sorry for the grammar mistakes and such! X3_

**P.S.S.: Stay tuned for the next chapter! When they go to school! And when they meet with Takeo. And all that….. Anyways.. Stay tuned! X33**


	5. Claiming

**Desire**

**Note:** Wow….. It's been so long since I've updated this story… Awww.. Pooie.. xO Now I feel all guilty that I didn't update sooner. And well.. I'M REALLY SORRY! I've been having sooo many tests and such. No free-time what-so-ever. Well I did get enough to update a chapter for "Unwanted Love" Oh right, about the second chapter on it, at the ending.. I'M SOO SORRY THAT I'VE PUT IT THERE!! xO Sorry! I was in a BIG rush and everything and I really wanted to finish it in a strange way… Which I did.. Actually it's a disturbing way but still…. SORRY!! xO But I hope you'll enjoy this one! xD Enjoy!

_Chapter Five: Claiming_

Normal P.O.V.:

It starts off on a Tuesday, the second day of the week, at 6:45 am. The birds are chirping, the sun shining, everything's just perfect and peaceful. Until……

"MIKAN!! GET THE FUCK UP!! HOW LONG DO I STILL HAVE TO TRY TO WAKE YOU FOR SCHOOL?!" Bellowed Natsume

"Huh?...What??... What time is it?" Sleepily responded Mikan

"It's 6:48 am! We'll be late for school if you take more time in **my** bed. SO GET UP!"

"WHAT?! 6:45 AM!! ARE YOU CRAZY!! IT'S SO EARLY!! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! LET ME SLEEP!" Shouted Mikan

"YOURE THE CRAZY ONE!! IT'S SO LATE!! SCHOOL STARTS AT 7:00 AM!! YOU FUCKING DUMBASS!!" Yelled Natsume

"WHAT?? 7:00 AM!! ARE YOU SERIOUS!? WHAT THE HELL WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER?!" Mikan bellowed while rushing out of bed and heading for the bathroom.

"I DID! BUT YOU WERE N'T WAKING UP!! I TRIED TO WAKE YOU UP FOR HALF AN HOUR!!"

"WHERE'S MY SCHOOL UNIFORM!!"

"HOW WOULD I KNOW?!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW!? YOU WASHED IT!!"

"I DIDN'T WASH IT!!"

"YEAH YOU DID!"

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"YEAH!"

"NO!"

"YEAH!

"N-"

"YOU GUYS SHUT UP!! MIKAN YOUR UNIFORM IS ON NATSUME'S WARDROBE! GOD!! YOU GUY ARE SOO FRIGGING LOUD!" Shouted Akira while cutting off Natsume when he was having a shouting contest with Mikan.

"THANKS AKIRA!" Thanked Mikan

"NO PROB!" Answered Akira

"Stupid girl" Muttered Natsume.

.**.:.7:00 am.:.**

"We (pant) made (pant) it!" Panted Mikan

"We'd better! This is my second day at this school. And if we were late, I would've hurt you." Threatened Natsume, that's perfectly fit unlike Mikan who's really tired

"Don't say that Natsume. At least we made it at least." Said Akira

"Tech." Was all Natsume could say

The three of them started to make their way to their classroom until Takeo, Mikan's ex-boyfriend blocked their way.

"Move" Growled Mikan

"Oh my. My girl got feisty during the time I left her. Wow, I never knew you loved me so much. I bet that you still do." Said Takeo when holding onto Mikan's chin, for about 2 seconds because Natsume and Akira grabbed his hand at the same time and both of them said,

"Get you're filthy hands off her." In unison too. How scary.

"Uh-oh. What do we have here? Jealous little boys that like **my** Mikan? Aww how cute." Teased Takeo

"I'm not you're girl you bastard." Replied Mikan

"That's right Takeo. She's not you're girl anymore. What'cha gonna do about it? Run home and cry to your mommy? Saying that this bad boy hurt you, which I will if you don't leave in, 5, 4, 3, 2.." Threatened Natsume

And with the count of 2, Takeo cursed under his breath and ran way.

"That's right you run bastard!" Shouted Akira

Mikan turned around to face them

"Thanks a lot you guys. I owe you one." Mikan shyly said while looking at the floor

"Hey I don't feel like going to class right now. Let's skip." Suggested Akira

"Sure. I don't' either." Agreed Natsume "Let's go Mikan" Motioning Mikan to follow them

"I can't skip class. We'll get into trouble and like… Where are you guys planning to go?" Mikan responded

"You're such a teacher's pet. And we're not telling you where we're going if you're not coming with us." Answered Akira "Com'on! We'll get caught here if we don't move faster! Let's go!"

"What?! I'm not a teacher's PET!!" Shouted Mikan

"Shhhh!! We'll get caught cause of you if you don't shut up!" Whispered Natsume

"Hey you three!" Called a teacher and guess who it is? The frog loser teacher, Jinno-sensei

"Good job Mikan" Sarcastically said Natsume while rolling his eyes

"You guys! Shut the hell up and run!!" Desperately said Akira

They all started to run even if you weren't supposed to, but who cared? It was both a crazy, pissed-off, abusive teacher, that catches you and you waste 3 hours of your time, or run for your god damn life and not get caught. It was an obvious answer for those three, run for your god damn life!

"Here we are." Presented Natsume in a monotone voice

"It's our favorite spot." Commented Akira

"It's beautiful" was all Mikan could really say because she was currently staring at a full-grown Sakura tree with floating pink leaves flying around because of the wind blowing on it.

"Here sit down" Akira said as he patted the grass beside him. Mikan obeyed and sat down.

"I'll be right back. I'ma go get some drinks for us. Be right back." Said Akira while getting up and running towards the school again

"Okay" Replied Natsume

Right after Akira left. I was just Natsume and Mikan alone…. Natsume was the first to move. He sat down next to Mikan, then placed his head on Mikan's knees and rested there.

"H-hey! What do you think you're doing?!' stuttered Mikan

"Are you blind? I'm resting." Stated Natsume

"…………"

The wind was warm and gentle so it felt really nice. It was a nice time to be outside.

"Hey…. Mikan…." Said Natsume in a calm voice

"Yeah?" Mikan looked down at him but was stopped halfway because Natsume unexpectedly kissed her… again.

Mikan sat there stunned, shocked, and happy at the same time. "Why is he kissing me? Does he even like me? Have I met him before this feels… familiar." Questions ran though her head. Her eyes were opened, but as seconds passed, she closed them, while Natsume's was already closed.

Sitting there having the shock of her, Natsume appeared to demand more of her. He used his tongue to press against her lips. He was successful to part her lips and explore her tongue with his along with exploring her mouth. It was passionate, warm, pleasant, and gentle at the same time. Pleasure ran though Mikan's veins. How weird.

Natsume was the first one to pull away. "Listen" he said

Mikan was first surprised he pulled away first and that she was wanting more but soon she focused on listening and heard nothing at first, but soon she heard rustling. Then out of nowhere, a gunshot.

"Oh no. No. No. No! This can't be happening again!" Mikan said in a scared voice. The rusting became closer. Natsume put himself in front of Mikan so she wouldn't get hurt, which wasn't very likely.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

The louder the rustling came from the bushes the harder Mikan's heart pounded.

_Rustle. Rustle. Rustle. Rustle. Rustle. _Then a large dark figure that appeared to be a man appeared.

"I finally found you. I guess I was right. This is your school. Skipping class isn't good you know. But then again, I bet its luck. After going to your house and you weren't back we decided to go over to your school for a visit." Said tall man dressed in black from head to toe that was also holding up a gun. "Don't move and no one gets hurt. I just need to know where the dog is and we won't chase you or hurt you anymore."

"Like we'll ever tell you, you gay-ass loser." Growled Natsume

"WHY YOU!" Exclaimed the large man while pointing the gun directly at him and was preparing to shoot his arm.

"NO STOP!!" Cried Mikan

Too late, he already fired but Mikan pushed Natsume over so it only hit the tree.

"So you want to get shot at too huh little girl?" Threatened the large man "Then so be it."

He aimed the gun at Mikan this time but his butt caught on fire. This surprised him and started to run around hitting his butt and running in circles while panicking. It truly was a funny scene to watch. But they knew it wasn't a good time to sit there and watch how funny he is, instead of running for their lives. So they ran for their lives, again.

"GET THEM!!" Shouted the man to the others that had found them

They started to chase after them. Natsume and Mikan ran far, far, far, away from the school which was really stupid and they just happen to run into Shubuya, a **very** populated and busy shopping centre. Like an outlet combined with a downtown.

They ran into the crowd of people and got separated from each other from the swarm of people pushing and were heading the opposite direction ass them.

"NATSUME!! NATSUME!!" Cried Mikan as she began to search for him, "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Mikan desperately searched and searched but couldn't find him. She turned around and found that the mob of black men were really close and were catching up. Mikan decided to hide in a very narrow pathway she found that would only fit a person through the entire pathway. She hid there and waited till she was sure all of the men in black passed her.

After which seemed like an eternity to her for to wait for the people to go pass her, she crept out of the pathway and began to search for Natsume again when suddenly, a hand covered her mouth and dragged her back into the marrow pathway.

_Meanwhile………_

"Hey where did everybody go?" Asked Akira while carrying 3 pop cans, wondering where they were. Then he thought, "I think I got the wrong tree." (Which really wasn't) And off he went to search for another Sakura tree.

**Note: **So… How was it? X3 Did you like it? I hoped you did! XP Ahhh… It feels soo good to finally finish a chapter after from hours. xD I'M REALLY SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG THOUGH! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! Anyways.. Thanks a bunch for reading and please review! X3 Ciao!! 

-Choc-cu-late :D 3


End file.
